User talk:Grumphy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Brienne-of-Tarth-game-of-thrones-31362150-639-960.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 18:00, March 23, 2013 Image uploads Hi Grumphy. Just so you know all images uploaded onto this site must follow a certain criteria: A: Summary: The summary is a short description of what the image depicts. For example "Sandor Clegane commanding Lannister troops during the Battle of the Blackwater". B: Source: The source is where the image originally comes from. "I found it in a google search" is NOT a source! C: License: The copyright status of the image. We have permission from HBO to use screencaps from the show, so "Permission" will be the tag that you use the most. D: Categories: All images must be categorized to prevent them taking up space on the wiki unnecessarily. For example, an image of Ramsay Snow will be use the following categories: Image (Character), Image (Season 3). Also, please do not upload images unless you actually intend to use them. Uploading multiple files and then just letting them float around wiki-space is not acceptable. I hope this has helped you. If you have any questions about any of the above, just post them below, and I'll get back to you. Thanks.-- 12:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : Why are you still disregarding the image policy? Please do not upload any more images until you understand the above requirements. Ask for help, if needs be.-- 19:31, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Mhm, my deepest apology. I've been searching for all the above stated criteria. I could not quite find half of it so I uploaded it and hoped anyone would edit it so I could see how it should be done. This is my first wikia ever joined so yes, I am new to everything. I know it must look stupid to see me do the same thing twice, so sorry again. Could you please inform me on how to add the source, license and category.. Grumphy (talk) 19:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC)